Owen's Class
by Wasted And Ready
Summary: Clark and Lex meet at a boarding school. An intense relatioship unfolds.Very AU. Rated M for future graphic chapters including slash. Updates very soon.
1. Christopher Dawning's

Author" Wasted and Ready

Rating: M.

Warnings: Slash and mpreg.

Disclaimer: not mine.

The Prologue:

Christopher Dawning's

I am only sixteen years old. I am so lucky I look much older than I am or that fake ID never would have worked. I am sitting in a dark, dank apartment on the dark side of Metropolis all by myself. My belly is swollen and protrudes out from me. My ribs are sore from where I was being kicked earlier. Maybe I should start at the beginning.

…

Clark was a new student at Christopher Dawning's School For Boys. A woman with red lips and red heels that went click, click, click all down the hall way that led him into a classroom full of boys ages 16-17.

"Excuse me, Mr. Owens… I have a new student here for you. This is Clark Kent, transferred here straight from California."

"Ah!" Exclaimed Mr. Owens, peering at Clark through wire rimmed spectacles. He was certainly eccentric. His tie was electric blue and his hair went every which way, reminding Clark of Albert Einstein. His redish-orangeish pants stopped short a few inches above his ankles. "Aspire to be an actor, do you, Mr. Kent?"

"Um, no sir." Clark mumbled, a little confused. A few boys around the room snickered.

"And what is it you aspire to be, Mr. Kent?"

"I don't know quite yet, sir."

"Have you no interests?"

"No, sir…I mean, yeah I do. I like astronomy… and reading, I guess."

"Astronomy! Astronomy!" Mr. Owens wailed, throwing his hands up into the air. "A noble science if I ever heard one! We shall discuss alien life at another time, Mr. Kent." Mr. Owens quickly shuffled the red lipped lady out of the room and pushed Clark into a nearby desk. "We were just discussing Eisenhower's policies…you see, after WWII…."

Clark glanced around the room, some boys were taking notes but most were just lazing about either whispering to each other or sleeping. All seem to have lost interest in the newcomer. Clark was startled when his eyes landed on a boy with dark blue eyes and rosy lips. But most shocking of all, he was completely bald. Normally, Clark would have found that a little disturbing but the look really suited him.

The boy turned his head and made eye contact with Clark. Clark took a sharp intake of breath and looked away. His insides turned with embarrassment.

…

I am in my dorm room now, settling in. My roommate Max Turnwell didn't seem all that bad. He simply told me not to touch his things and not to tell any administrators about his smoking pot in the dorms and he wouldn't bother me either. Seemed like a fair deal, considering he could totally kick my ass.

I tacked a picture of me and my best friend onto the cork board. The picture was of Ali and me in her dorm room at my old boarding school. I broke her heart when I told her I had been expelled and was leaving for Kansas. I'll have to call her soon.

There was a knock on the door and I turned from Ali's smiling face to see the bald headed kid standing at my door. Just… looking at me.

"Mind if I come in?" He said smoothly, his right foot sliding forward a few inches teasingly.

"Sure." I half-whispered. Something about him was completely awe inspiring.

He walked in, looking at my things strewn out on my bed and the few pictures I had up of my family and Ali.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, just a friend."

"I see." He looked around a little more. I took the opportunity to study him for a moment. His skin was smooth and pale. He had a narrow face with a slim, pointed nose. His eye lashes were rather long and his lips were full. I was still staring at his lips when he looked at me again. I gave an awkward clearing of my throat.

"California, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why come out to Kansas?" The boy asked, sitting down on Max's desk chair. I hoped Max wouldn't mind.

"Well, I had to leave my old school. My parents decided to send me here, because my uncle went here too. They thought my life might be… simpler out here." I explained carefully, trying to dodge certain questions.

"I wouldn't count on your life getting simpler… it can get pretty crazy here, too." He smirked. I just shrugged.

"Why did you have to leave your old school?" Damn.

"Technically, I was expelled. Just um, personal problems."

"Right." He said standing up again. "I'll see you around, Kent."

He sauntered out and I was left with a dream like feeling. What was that boy's name?

…

I went down to mess hall for dinner and stood in the doorway. I saw Max sitting at a table full of boys and somehow didn't think he would like it very much if tried to sit with him.

I saw some boys from Mr. Owen's class but my insides turned with embarrassment at the idea of approaching them. I found a less intimidating candidate. A small looking boy with blonde hair and some paint on his uniform was sitting at a table all by himself. I walked up with a friendly smile.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked politely.

He looked at me with surprise. I got the feeling people didn't ask to sit with him very often, or ever for that matter.

"No."

I sat down and dug into my mac 'n' cheese.

"So, what's your name?"

"Jack."

"I'm Clark. I'm new here."

"Oh." He looked at me calculatingly for a minute before finally giving a small smile.

We chatted about California, The Decemberists and _Lord of the Rings _before Jack suddenly said:

"Clark, you don't have to be sitting with me."

"What?"

"I get it, you're new here. You don't really know anyone. But you could easily sit with anyone here. You don't have to eat with the geeky kid. Hell, I'm sure even Luthor would let you eat with him."

"But I like talking to you. I don't care what they think. Why don't they like you?"

"Well, I'm younger. I am the youngest guy here. I'm only fourteen. They don't want a little kid tagging along everywhere."

"That's stupid," Clark said, rolling his eyes. "I'm younger too, I'm only fifteen."

"What grade did you skip?"

"Seventh. I was just so bored. But eighth wasn't much of a challenge either but I didn't want to move up again."

"Yeah, I skipped fourth and sixth. I regret it sometimes. I think I would be happier if I had stayed with my class."

"Well, I'm here now. We youngsters can stick together."

Jack smiled and ducked his head shyly.

…

I spent all night in Jack's dorm. We played old school games on his Nintendo 64 like _Mario Party _and _Super Smash Brothers_.

He told me a bio on most of the guys in Dawning's. He said Max was usually a real hard ass and I should probably get on his good side. He told me Mr. Owen was completely insane but all the guys loved him anyway. And he told me about Lex Luthor. A guy who apparently, ruled the school with ease. He was the bad ass of the school, the guy everyone wanted to accepted by. He said that even though every guy practically worshipped him, he barely had any friends.

"He seems kind of lonely, not that I give a shit. He is a total asshole. He shoved me down a flight of stairs once. And he told all the guys he saw me jacking off in the shower while looking at him. Which is totally _not true_!" The ending of his sentence came out more as a yell.

"I believe you," I said soothingly. "That guy is a prick, you shouldn't let him bother you."

"Yeah." He mumbled darkly, sending my Jiggly Puff flying with a kick. "He is a prick."


	2. A Nightcap

Author: Wasted and Ready

Rated: M for future graphic content.

Enjoy!

Chapter Two:

A Nightcap

Pens, essays and books crashed to the floor as his strong arms roughly lifted me onto the desk. His lips devoured mine hungrily and I moaned unabashedly. My fingers grasped at his button and zipper but my hands were shaking so badly I couldn't get them undone.

"Relax." He chuckled, all smooth and velvety. It sent shivers down my spine. "I'll take care of everything."

I nodded submissively as he laid me down with my feet still dangling off the edge. He came up and straddled my hips. He slowly bent forward and nipped at my ear lobe.

"Please." I begged, arching into him.

"What do you want me to do, Clark?"

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me."

He dragged his teeth down my neck, suckling at the spots that turned red. He started unbuttoning my school uniform.

"My little school boy… I see you looking at me in class, someone might notice, Mr. Kent."

"I like looking at you." I was now almost completely naked. He was sitting between my legs, kissing my chest.

I bucked my hips uncontrollably as he took my length into his mouth. He gripped my hips to pin them down. I knew the imprints of his fingers would be there tomorrow.

He suddenly shot up, his eyes wide with fear. Someone was knocking at the door.

…

I woke with a start, covered in sweat. I could still feel him on top of me. I jumped up and looked into the mirror. My dark hair made my skin look white in the moonlight. I lifted my shirt and looked at my hips. The dream was so intense I was sure I would still be able to see the bruises his fingers left on me. My skin was smooth and unblemished.

I glanced at Max who was still sleeping like a baby. I needed to talk to Ali.

…

I tiptoed my way into the boys bathroom. My cell felt cold and slippery in my sweaty hands.

_Ring…Ring… Come on, Ali…_

"Hello?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Hey Als… it's me."

"How's Kansas, Toto?"

I snorted and leaned against the sinks.

"Fabulous. How have you been?"

"I'm okay. I miss you."

"I miss you too. How's everything going there? With you know…"

"Everybody is still talking about it. You've never been more popular."

"Yay me. Too bad I'm not there to enjoy it."

"I ran into your parents the other day in town. You should have seen the looks they gave me. They are convinced I knew all about it or something. Like I could have stopped it."

"I'm so sorry Ali. I'll talk to them. Did you hear the verdict of the court hearing…?"

"Yeah. He got 22 years. And is officially on the child predator list."

I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. My throat was closing up.

"I'm so sorry, Clark." She whispered.

"It's not his fault. It wasn't his fault, Ali. He's not a child molester! I wanted it!"

"I know." She whispered again.

"He's not a child molester…" Tears were burning at the bottom on my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Shit, Clark, I got to go. My dorm mother is making rounds. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay." I whispered right as she clicked off.

I looked into the mirror. My green eyes were bright with unshed tears. My ebony hair was mussed, shaggy around my ears. I looked like a mess.

My head snapped over to stare at the door when I heard a rustling of feet.

"Hello?" I called.

I walked over and poked my head around the corner and saw a blonde one.

"Jack?"

"Oh hey, Clark."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, peeing?"

"In the hallway?" I smiled.

"You know what I meant." He grumbled, pushing his way past me. "So, um, who were you talking to?"

My blood immediately ran cold. What had he heard?

"Just a friend from my old school."

"Oh." The silence was only disrupted by the sound of piss hitting water.

He pulled his pants back up and looked at me again. He seemed to be deciding how to word his next question.

"Why were you expelled from your old school, Clark?"

I sighed and leaned against the wall, falling until I was sitting on my ass, legs out in front of me. Jack got in the same position next to me.

"It's complicated."

"I could use a bedtime story."

"It's not exactly a bedtime kind of story."

"You can trust me Clark. We youngsters gotta stick together, remember?"

"Okay. Well, I had this teacher. We got pretty close. I could tell this person things, you know? Stuff I couldn't tell my parents. We started spending a lot of time together."

"I understand."

I swallowed hard while I thought of what to say next.

"We told people this person was helping me with math, because we knew people wouldn't get why we wanted to spend so much time together."

"I understand." He said again, and I knew he really did.

"It worked pretty good for awhile, because math has always been my worst subject. But rumors still started. The school board was watching my teacher like a hawk now. We barely got any time alone anymore. So when we did, we took advantage of it."

I paused to let this information sink in. I knew the hardest part was still coming.

"One time when we we're spending time together, another teacher walked in. People didn't like that we spent time together, so I was expelled and my teacher was fired."

"I'm sorry, Clark. But what kind of time did you spend together?"

"Romantic time."

"I see." He looked out the window for moment before saying, "Is that why your teacher is in jail now?"

"Yeah." I glanced down at my hands, which were gripped tightly in my lap.

"It's not your fault, Clark." He was looking at me again now. His platinum hair was shining in the moonlight that was illuminating us from the window. It was short and wispy, the ends curled up slightly. His clear blue eyes were looking at me intensely.

"Yeah, it is." I whispered, the tears were coming back with vengeance. I couldn't stop them from spilling over this time. They made streaks down my cheeks, some got caught in my long lashes and blurred my vision. Jack's outline wrapped his arm around my shoulders, bringing my head to rest on his shoulder. I let every tear I had kept in since the day we were caught fall over. They were never ending as cried into his shoulder. The moon was long gone and the horizon was turning red and yellow with the morning sun.

__

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch, I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere else to be found,  
Yeah, I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

"We gotta stick together."

…

I emerged from my dorm bright and early. I had bags under my eyes and I was extremely pale. It was pretty obvious I had been crying my eyes out all night. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and headed to Mr. Owens's class.

"Hey, Kent."

I look over and see the bald headed boy leaning against the frame of Mr. Owens's door. We are the only ones here so far.

"Hey." I say, shyly looking down at my feet.

"You don't look so good." He said, cocking his head the side questioningly. God, he was hot.

"Rough night." I try to smile but it comes out more of a wince.

"You should come by my dorm tonight. For a little nightcap."

"Okay." I manage the smile this time.

The other boys start to trickle in. Me and the other boy take our respective seats. I still can't believe I don't know his name.

I smile to Jack, expecting him to sit by me but he walks past me to an empty table. What's up with him?

…

"Jack! Jack, wait up!" I jog to catch up with him. "What's up?"

"I saw you talking with Luthor." He snaps.

"Who?"

"Clark, don't."

"No, really! I don't know who you are talking about!"

"The prick remember? Shoved down the stairs… staring in the shower…! The bald kid, Clark!"

"Oh! Him! I didn't know that guy was Luthor. We've talked but I never knew his name."

"The bastard didn't even introduce himself?"

"Uh, no."

"The stuck up brat probably just assumed you knew who he was."

"I don't know."

"What did he want with you?"

"To come by his room tonight, to hang out."

"You're not _going_, are you?"

I shifted awkwardly foot to foot and crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't know… I haven't decided." That was a lie… no way in hell I am going to miss this! Jack looked at me unbelievingly.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." With that, he turned on his heel and stormed away.

I jump a foot in the air when I voice suddenly says behind me, "I've always felt sorry for young Jack." I turn and see Mr. Owens, wearing a royal purple sweater and orange pants, his hands shoved down into his pockets. His glasses were slightly crooked.

"Why's that, sir?"

"He's never really fit in, that boy. A very sweet boy though. Very brilliant in his studies. But never one to be a social butterfly…no…I've seen many new boys gravitate to him and then just float away to other clics."

"Oh." I say uncomfortably. "Well, I'm not going to do that, Jack is my best friend here."

"Glad to hear it, Mr. Kent!" He clapped me on the shoulder and glanced at his watch. "I must be off though, Mr. Kent. They are going to hatch any minute!" He left in a slight jog.

I went to find Jack.

…

I felt unreasonably nervous as I knocked on Jack's dorm door. The door slung open and almost shut again immediately as Jack laid eyes on me. I shove my foot forward just in time and the door crushes my foot instead.

"Jack, let me in!"

"No!"

The door pushes down harder on my foot, luckily, I can overpower Jack and force myself into the room. I look around for a moment. Paintings are in stacks everywhere and leaning against everything. There must be a hundred of them. And they are brilliant! Paintings of students, teachers and school grounds. Also of other people I assume are his family and a number of abstract symbolic ones. I don't get a chance to investigate further before Jack is in front of me, arms crossed.

"Get out."

"No, I want to talk. Jack, you are my best friend here. Just because I'm going to talk to Luthor tonight doesn't mean that you won't be my best friend anymore."

"Whatever."

"Really! I mean it."

Jack didn't say anything except to take a deep breath and look away. He didn't seem that angry anymore.

"Your paintings are really good."

"Buttering me up, are you?"

"Maybe a little, is it working?"

"Maybe a little."

I smile wide and throw an arm around his shoulder.

"Show me some."

…

I spent 20 minutes making sure my hair was perfect before I left my dorm. I approach Lutthor's dorm and my hands get so sweaty I wipe them on my pants and now you can see wet marks on them. Fantastic. My heart is pounding and I feel like I am about to have a heat stroke. I knock anyway and a moment later, the door opens to reveal Lex Luthor, cool calm and collected.

"Come on in."

Song I used was 'Breathe Me' by Sia. Amazing song, you should download it immediately!


End file.
